


As The Light Seeps Into The Dark

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Themed, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: “Do you know any Christmas carols?”“What?” Crowley mumbled, withdrawing from Aziraphale a bit, so he could speak properly, “I haven’t been one to celebrate it, so…”“Would you like to hear some?”“You mean… you will sing?”“Yes, of course!”Silence for a few seconds.“Go ahead.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Aziraphale's Library Festive Fic Recs





	As The Light Seeps Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (but if you'd like to let me know about the mistakes, please, do so in the comments bellow or just send me an email (you find it on my profile page), it'd be much appreciated)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the errors, but I hope you'll enjoy this work anyway :)
> 
> Personally, I'm not really into celebrating Christmas, but I felt like writing a peaceful, sweet little story revoling around Crowley and Aziraphale being together during the Christmas Eve. Nothing more, nothing less :)

Crowley smelled cinnamon. Just as he entered the bookshop, the scent literally punched him in the face, but because the demon didn’t mind cinnamon, the punch wasn’t as unpleasant as it might’ve been. And there was something else in the air – Christmas. The scent of cinnamon had for years signified that Aziraphale had started decorating the shop with various festive things, creating the true Christmas atmosphere, which Crowley grew fond of over the years.

“Oh, Crowley!” the angel greeted him with a wide smile. “Do you like it?” he asked from above as he was currently standing on a ladder, hanging a large silver star on the chandelier.

“It’s very nice,” said the demon honestly, his hands deep in his pockets as he was roaming around the room, and despite he wasn’t that much into celebrating Christmas for numerous reasons, he had a soft spot for the way everything was gleaming, the smell of candies, pastries, and the ubiquitous presence of cinnamon.

“Really? I’ve been afraid I’ve overdone it a bit,” Aziraphale admitted nervously as he climbed down and stood next to Crowley, looking around wearily. “But I cannot help myself. I just love Christmas!”

“Of course you do,” Crowley glanced at his friend and simpered briefly, sincerely touched by Aziraphale’s sheer joy, and his eyes gentled once the angel beamed at him, happy and utterly happy to see his demonic friend.

“What you fancy some tea?” asked Aziraphale then, “I’ve closed the shop for today and I thought we could get cosy under a blanket or…” trailed of the angel despite the fact they had already made such an arrangement a regular one.

Crowley noticed his friend was a bit fidgety this evening, but for now, he assigned to his nervousness about asking him to cuddle with him, which Aziraphale still seemed incapable of getting used to even though Crowley had reminded him numerous time he didn’t mind it at all.

“I’d like that,” he agreed and contently watched the angel growing utterly cheerful about it, rushing to the kitchen to fix them some tea. In the meanwhile, Crowley lowered the intensity of the lights in the shop, so the atmosphere would get more intimate, and once he was satisfied, he transferred a black leathery-like couch from the backroom and placed it in the most convenient spot – where nobody from outside could see them. He wanted his angel to feel as comfortable as possible, and to achieve this, besides keeping them safe from the eyes of passer-byes, he opted for the fluffiest blanket Aziraphale owned.

It was rather warm in the shop, but Crowley had no problem with being even warmer under the blanket with his dearest friend, he mused as he sat down, waiting for the mentione creature Crowley adored from the bottom of his heart. In this Christmas evening, there was nothing he desired more that to be here with Aziraphale, talk and cuddle with him, because he lived for these moments.

He hadn’t recalled the exact day he had become such a softie, but he had no intentions of going back. He craved his angel’s presence, his love, his touch, and once he learnt that Aziraphale yearned the same, he couldn’t refrain from giving him everything he needed. Since then, they had launched this arrangement and Crowley wasn’t one to complain about it, though somewhere deep within his soul… somewhere deep down he knew there was something more to desire.

However, he couldn’t have ever pressed his angel into anything and he was reminded of it once he spotted Aziraphale holding a tray, bringing them a plate of biscuit and two cups of tea. Looking at him, savouring the domesticity of the situation, Crowley knew this was for more than he had ever dreamt to have with his friend, still… still the mischief nudged him to at least ask one day about it.

It couldn’t hurt to be honest, Crowley thought when smiling tenderly at Aziraphale, who joined him on the couch, taking the blanket, and giving Crowley the last, slightly hesitative glance. The demon encouraged him in the best way he could’ve ever imagined – he put his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, hugged him around his waist, and literally snuggled into him. With a smug smile, he noticed how Aziraphale’s breath hitched in his throat, but then he covered the both of them with the blanket, and while waiting for the tea to cool down, he nibbled on a biscuit, slipping his arm over Crowley’s back to hold him close.

Crowley gave a long, content exhale, and closed his eyes for a while. Aziraphale’s somehow ethereal scent tickling within his nose, mingling with the smell of cinnamon, his warm body against Crowley’s, his palm gently stroking his back. He would’ve said it tasted like Heaven, but was aware that Heaven wasn’t such a nice place to be… He preferred Earth to Heaven and Hell, he preferred people to demons and angels but for one. But for one whose hand slid into Crowley’s hair, caressing him, making him smile happily.

At first, he used to be sceptical about Aziraphale liking touching him so much, but the angel immediately showed the demon the opposite as he displayed pure joy from their cuddles, being all peaceful and pliant against Crowley. The demon was sure that the both of them loved these moments, yet this time, he sensed something was a bit amiss. It wasn’t in Aziraphale’s touches, but in his words, which were… lacking.

The angel would be babbling about everything and nothing without waiting for Crowley to respond, complaining and praising, bragging or regretting something, and Crowley would listen to him intently, yet being settled for a position of a quiet listener. In the end, Aziraphale would get even more relaxed, prepared to discuss literally anything of different importance. By that time, they would be drinking their teas, talking, debating, maybe narrating a story of their past experience, and only then they might opt for alcohol, but that wasn’t a necessity.

Sometimes they just dozed off in each other arms without drinking at all, but right now, he was far from that as he sensed that his friend was significantly tense. Still warm, still kind, but silent as if afraid of something.

“What is wrong, Aziraphale?” he went right to the point, nudging into his neck, looking up to see the angel’s face from close proximity. He wasn’t able to focus properly, yet it didn’t slip his attention that Aziraphale was biting his lower lip, looking worried and maybe even ashamed. “Tell me please.”

“Crowley, I…” he gulped, but was determined to continue as it really must’ve been eating him, yet Crowley still felt a swell of pride at his friend’s courage. “I need to know how you feel now about the words I told you back in the altar. I know it might seem silly to be bothered by it for so long, but I genuinely regret saying so harsh things to you and…”

“Don’t you dare worry about it any longer, angel,” Crowley groaned and narrowed his back, looking at his friend in awe as he wouldn’t have ever guessed Aziraphale was struggling with a moment he had already forgotten. “It’s been long time ago and I don’t hold a grudge against you for it. You didn’t mean it, Aziraphale. I know that,” he added, his voice and eyes gentling as he was persuading Aziraphale.

“Oh… I… thank you,” seemed the angel genuinely relieved. “I said it might’ve been silly, but I… had to get off my chest.”

“It’s okay,” assured him Crowley, and once they exchanged smiles, one genuinely loving, the other bordering with painful tenderness, the demon again snuggled against Aziraphale, placing his palm upon the angel’s tummy, sighing happily. “Aziraphale?” he addressed him then, his voicing shaking slightly, but he, too, felt urge to reveal something to the angel even though he must have known already. But it seemed the time was about right, the atmosphere as well, so with Aziraphale’s hand in his hair, Crowley breathed out: “Your words have never stopped me from loving you.”

“Crowley…” Aziraphale was obviously touched, however, not only didn’t his fingers stop moving, but also he amassed enough courage to plant a kiss into Crowley’s hair. “You are right, my boy. I haven’t stopped loving you either, despite your escape plan regarding Alpha Centauri. I just knew you wouldn’t go.”

Crowley agreed and was literally beaming with joy on the inside upon hearing Aziraphale’s revelation.

“It seems we know each other too well,” remarked Aziraphale then, and leaned towards the table to drink some of his tea. Crowley did the same before he splayed in the corner of the coach, inviting Aziraphale into his embrace, circling his arms around the angel’s body, buried him face into his hair. He was so comfortable, one leg on the ground, the other stretched out along the long armrest, and Aziraphale’s back pressing into his chest. His soul resonated with deep love for his angel, his heart aching by how much loved he was. He had never been so happy and never though he’d ever be so happy.

Of course, there were doubts rambling within his mind, and he wished to address them as he was curious about Aziraphale’s point of view, but he wasn’t prepared yet. The angel might’ve sensed his friend was thinking of something important, being quiet and just breathing into Aziraphale’s hair, and to gauge the seriousness of the issue, he light-heartedly asked: “Do you know any Christmas carols?”

“What?” Crowley mumbled, withdrawing from Aziraphale a bit, so he could speak properly, “I haven’t been one to celebrate it, so…”

“Would you like to hear some?”

“You mean… you will sing?”

“Yes, of course!”

Silence for a few seconds.

“Go ahead.”

Crowley was surprised to learn that Aziraphale wasn’t a bad singer, moreover, his voice uniquely matched the carols, rendering them naturally soft and sincere. He liked them, and while holding Aziraphale less tightly to let him sing, he listened.

“That was very nice Aziraphale,” he acknowledge his friend skill, and snorted, “I know only some terrible songs I regularly sang to young Warlock and everything by Queen. And then there is… well, probably nothing,” suddenly, Crowley refrained for revealing more, but once Aziraphale was hooked on, he couldn’t let lose. Although Crowley tried to convince him it was just a stupid old song he tended to croak when drinking in a certain pub, but once he admitted it wasn’t vulgar, Aziraphale had to hear it.

“But you won’t complain that it’s too stupid,” Crowley voiced his demand in the end and, defeated, he informed the angel, “It’s called Naked.”

“Are you sure it won’t get too rude?” Aziraphale teased the demon who only rolled his eyes and commenced his singing endeavour.

_Suddenly you’re flying above the water,_

_It’s not a coincidence as yesterday, you were trembling._

_In your mood, you disappear in the sky_

_And colours are everywhere and are bodies are merging._

_The bugs with a horseshoe are going to arrive,_

_Their lanterns casting light, and the fly is raising her paws_

_Lucifer and a magical fish are guarding underneath,_

_And they know what is necessary – to show their jaws._

_You are just a butterfly, trying to escape the dark – you will be naked._

_With the fish of magic, you will be floating alike – you will be naked._

_The angel will raise the candle,_

_The light seeps into the dark – the days are here._

_All the roads lead to the same scandal,_

_Ending in nirvana and the love survives._

“And so on,” halted Crowley as he thought it was enough to create the picture. “The rest isn’t much more sensible, but… I guess, it’s not the worst song I’ve ever heard. Not rude, just odd.”

“It’s fine,” seemed Aziraphale satisfied with the outcome. “I’m glad you shared it with me, Crowley.”

“I’m not that sure…” mumbled Crowley, once again hidden in Aziraphale’s blond hair, and even though he thought it crazy, he couldn’t refrain from being honest with his angel as if something within his soul needed to let Aziraphale see everything what was eating him up. As if pretending everything was fine was no longer an option. “It… it only feels like another way of corrupting you.”

“Crowley… What are you talking about? I’ve corrupted you as well,” argued the angel.

“It’s not the same to me, angel. These little temptations… I guess I have never considered enough how dangerous my presence might have been for you,” Crowley admitted, and at one point, his voice cracked up. Still, it was probably good as once he revealed what bothered him, guilt began evaporating from his body because of Aziraphale’s gentle reaction.

“It is true, my boy, that due to your temptations I might have fallen, but remember, I have asked you for some favours as well. And had Hell known what you did, they might have punished you, too. I believe that the both of us were aware of the risks we were taking,” Aziraphale disclosed, placing his palm soothingly upon one of Crowley’s, resting on his stomach. “I feel bad for pushing you into being good though, and then refusing to give you Holy Water.”

“You changed you opinion in the end,” Crowley shrugged. “That’s what matters.”

“I know… I know,” agreed Aziraphale, yet his answer was sort of unfocused, probably already thinking of something else. Crowley didn’t mind though as he was comfortable behind Aziraphale, inhaling his angelic scent, savouring his body heat. He was prepared to settle for having just these peaceful moments because it was worth existing for them, however, he was decided to broach the topic regarding their relationship.

“Do you think she wanted us to corrupt each other?” he asked quietly, hoping he would sound just curious.

“I suppose,” said Aziraphale seriously as if he had been thinking of it in the past. “She… she might have been interested also in this… experiment of rendering two different being friends. She might be even curious about what is coming next and how… how we’ll cope in the future, you know. Without the imminent danger of war,” he chuckled nervously and Crowley noticed it, of course, musing over the words Aziraphale voiced, evaluating whether they could possibly hint that the angel shared the God’s interest.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I tried to corrupt you some more?” the demon raised another question, completely aware he was purring behind Aziraphale’s neck, making the other shiver. That was totally a good sign, he smirked and elaborated: “She may be curious about our further influence of one on the other… about how far we could go…”

“What we may become for each other when… as you sang, the light seep into the dark. And the other way around,” Aziraphale filled in, and Crowley’s heart throbbed with hope, excitement began surging through his body and coiling in his lower belly. He had no idea it might’ve been that easy unless… unless Aziraphale had been waiting for it!

“What may happen if we were closer to each other... much… much closer,” he whispered in the skin of Aziraphale’s neck, his mind going hazy as the angel shivered once again.

“What… what do you think may happen?” Aziraphale’s voice was shaky and dripping with anticipation, all eager and hesitating at once, and Crowley was so much in love with his angel he wasn’t able to curb his emotions anymore.

“Whatever is on your mind, angel,” he said and tentatively, still unable to believe it, he placed a tender kiss on Aziraphale’s neck, then leaning forward, placing another one closer to his cheek, and as angel turned in his embrace, they suddenly faced one another. Aziraphale’s skin was flushed, eyes wide and keen, and as his look dropped to Crowley’s lips, the demon’s breath hitched in his throat.

Gulping, he managed a little encouraging smile that was kissed away in the next moment as Aziraphale cupped his face, lips covering lips, and Crowley’s soul sang the song of pure joy. Kissing the angel back, tasting his lips, his body was paralyzed, shocked by the soft, yet so expressive kiss, making him grateful, meek, and totally docile that he only managed a quiet sound of happiness.

“I love you, Aziraphale,” he couldn’t do otherwise but to say, more like blurt it out again when their mouths parted and Crowley got over the surprise finally, clasping tightly Aziraphale’s hand in his.

“I love you, too, my boy,” smiled the angel, love and devotion gleaming in his eyes together with something else, bringing Crowley’s desire to life. “And you have not a single idea how much I wanted to kiss you like that…” he breathed out, touched by the tenderness in Crowley’s eyes, by the honesty he was treating him with, by the nakedness of his soul. He was stripped of his defence mechanisms, looking at him with sincerity, with his untainted love in all naked vulnerability.

Falling again into each other’s arms, they touched and they kissed, attempting to express their love for the other one, trying to kiss themselves into believing it was true, and maybe… in some time… they would try to explore the meaning of the silly little song...

**Author's Note:**

> The story festures a song that is a very, very loose translation of a Czech song called Nahá by Wanastowi Vjeci.


End file.
